The use of so-called head-up displays (HUD) is known for displaying data on the windshield of a motor vehicle. In doing so it is possible to apply an electroluminescent layer on or in the windshield for displaying data or graphic elements concerning the motor vehicle. It is also possible to project data or graphic elements onto the windshield in such a way that the windshield reflects the displayed data or the graphic elements concerning the motor vehicle.
A display system for displaying data on the windshield of a motor vehicle via a fluorescent layer applied to the windshield is known from WO 02/058402 (incorporated by reference).
Display systems are known from WO 90/07766 and WO 02/19020.